familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John James Stickler (1863-1932)
}} John James, aka Jim and also known as JJ, was the fourth child of Charles Stickler and Sarah Everett. He was born in Pucklechurch, England in March 1863 and baptized at the St.Thomas à Becket Church, Pucklechurch, Bristol in July 1863. He began working as an assistant blacksmith in Pucklechurch but at age eighteen he immigrated to the USA aboard the British Queen arriving at Philadelphia on 6 June 1882. Jim settled in Lansford, PA to join his cousin, Isaac, (Isaac and Jim were first cousins once removed) who previously immigrated to the USA in April 1864. He returned to England a few years later to visit his mother, Sarah (Everett) Stickler and was introduced to Ellen Clerke of London by his sister, Sarah Ann (Stickler) Jackson. Following a brief courtship, Jim and Ellen had an 'understanding' that Ellen would come later to the USA to join him. This Ellen did in 1887 and Jim boarded Ellen for a year before they were married on 24 April 1888 (His wedding took place at the home of his cousin, Isaac Stickler). Jim made several trips back to England e.g. he arrived back in New York on the 27th September 1886 on board the Aurania, and in the summer of 1911 he came to see he ailing mother and to attend the coronation of King Edward. Besides opening a shoe store in Lansford he was a mine superintendent and eventually appointed State Mine Inspector of Pennsylvania. Jim and Ellen raised eight children of whom most received college educations and became active professionals. He was a staunch Methodist; he donated a stained glass window to Lansford Methodist Church. He was also a Mason, and a person highly respected by all. He died in 1932 from heart disease and was buried at the Vine St. Cemetery, Hazleton, PA. Though outwardly robust in appearance Jim had frequent periods of illness as recorded in the news items of the Lansford Leader. Ellen Clerke – wife Ellen Clerke was born 23 September 1864 in London, England, the youngest of four daughters of James Clerke and Catherine Sherlock. At the age of 20 she met John James Stickler (known as Jim) through his older sister, Sarah Anne. After a two week 'whirl wind' courtship they became engaged. Ellen journeyed overseas to Lansford, Pennsylvania in 1887 to be with Jim. He boarded her for one year and they were married in April 1888. The first winter in America proved difficult for Ellen, not helped by a leg injury caused from a fall at Pottsville, PA where they lived for a short while. She and Jim returned to England in 1888/1889 to resolve their decision whether to live in the USA or England. Their first child, Walter, was born in London. They returned to the USA the following year with their second child, Charles Wesley, being born shortly after in Philadelphia. They returned to Lansford to raise their family which grew to eight children. Jim was appointed State Mine Inspector in 1916, and they moved to Hazleton, PA. Jim died in June 1932 and was buried at the Vine St., Cemetery, Hazleton, PA. Ellen continued to live at West Maple St. for the remainder of her life except for several years spent with her daughter, Myrtle, in Englewood, NJ. In 1934, Ellen and Myrtle travelled to England to visit the Bristol Sticklers in Pucklechurch. Ellen died on 23 September 1947 and was buried alongside her husband at the Vine St. Cemetery, Hazleton. Although she became a naturalized US citizen she always remained faithful to England. Ellen (or Nana as she liked to be known) was at her best with the family gathering at the dinner table for holiday celebrations. She enjoyed games, particularly Parcheesi and being nearsighted, is remembered for her thick eye glasses which she wore for much of her later life. __SHOWFACTBOX__